


Secret Gifts

by Seaki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan gets a gift from Peter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for mathchickie on tumblr.

 

Peter liked to give gifts.

 

It was something the Ravagers couldn’t prevent, no matter how hard they tried. Hell, they even got gifts from him when he was still little, despite the niggling fear that kept him on his toes. More than one of the knick knacks on Yondu’s dashboard had come from a young peter. 

 

Mostly because he had fucked up something or other and used it as a way to apologize. As he grew older, the gifts he gave came fewer and further between. Yondu and the rest of the Ravagers stopped receiving gifts all together as Peter reached his rebellious teenage years.  

 

That was neither here nor there. The point was, Peter liked to give gifts. He would put as much thought into the gift as he could, searching for whatever the giftee would enjoy most at that particular point. 

 

Peter hadn't given a true gift in a while. Nothing he had put a huge amount of thought into, at least. He gave gifts often, without really thinking about it. 

 

He was working on a gift now. That gift, he decided, was a secret. It would take him more time than he had thought to procure though. He fiddled with a piece of metal between his fingers as he thought. What do you even get a Kree? It was something that stumped him for some time, but as he continued to settle around Ronan, he thought more and more about what to give him. 

 

It was a sign of affection. 

 

It was something his mother taught him all those years ago. His mother was a giving person, giving everything she had to raise Peter. He still could not think of an appropriate gift though. He couldn't very well record music like his mother used to, and give Ronan a tape. He didn't think the Kree would enjoy it anyhow. 

 

Stumped, Peter leaned back, looking up at the ceiling of the Milano. He huffed a sigh, frowning. It was harder than he expected. He looked over to the door of his room, listening to the muffled voice of his crew beyond the doors. The ship was hardly sound-proof. Peter didn't think to do it while he was alone, and it was something they hadn't upgraded the ship with yet. 

 

He chuckled, maybe he could give that as a gift to Ronan. 

 

He shook his head, sitting up to focus. It was only a few moments later when Ronan knocked softly on the door to announce his presence.

 

Peter couldn't help but grin at the blue Kree man, beckoning the accuser closer to himself. Closer did he come, settling on the bed next to Peter. It was a standard night that way. He could hear Gamora and Rocket squabbling in the other room more clearly when the door opened.

 

"Nice night, right?" Peter spoke mostly to break the silence of the room, but Ronan only gave him a strange look.

 

"You were locked in here for the last hour," Was Ronan's only comment on the state of the night. The only way they could tell anyhow was by the clock in the main room of the ship, or when Rocket started getting cranky and unruly. Cranky and Unruly Rocket could mean explosions, after all. 

 

"Well," Peter started, shifting on the bed. It was the truth, he couldn't dispute that. "I was thinking.” He left it at that for a moment, leaning against the Kree. He would think of something later, but right now Ronan was warm and solid and so close. He couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into the Kree’s side. 

 

* * *

 

Ronan thought Peter was acting strange. He watched Peter closely, Worrying for the Terran’s safety. He had never seen Peter so lost in thought, like he was concentrating on something important. Ronan could not think of any enemies that were currently chasing down the ship. They hadn’t docked anywhere, but they weren’t hiding their tracks either. 

 

Something was up with Peter, and Ronan could not figure out a solution. Sure, he could question the Terran, but Peter had a way of keeping things hidden if he really didn’t want anyone to find out what he was thinking. 

 

He would keep an eye on Peter.

 

* * *

 

It took a few days before Peter found himself thinking of a gift for Ronan. It would take him time to find the parts he needed and craft his gift. In fact, he already had most of it lying about the ship just waiting to be used. 

 

Of course, it would ruin the surprise if Ronan would find out what he was doing before he could give his gift. It was hard to surprise Ronan, and he was determined to do it at least once. 

 

It took almost a week to collect everything he needed to start. It was the most meticulous Peter had been in a while. He took great care to hide the bits and pieces where he could find them and no one else would think to look.

Still, he could see Ronan getting suspicious. He needed to work on that… Peter took great care in putting his tools away, done for the day finally. He was almost done, probably only one more day. 

 

He could keep a secret until then. 

 

Probably. 

 

* * *

 

Peter found his way back to the main part of the ship, pausing to flip the tape for Groot who was trying to reach the tape deck from his pot. No one else was particularly fond of the music, but Peter liked to think it grew on Groot. 

 

The twiggy creature would soon outgrow the pot, though, and Peter didn’t think his tape deck would be safe after. With the music changed, Peter moved along the ship. He easily picked out Ronan, who was fiddling with something off to the side of the group. 

 

They had to figure out where they were going next, instead of just floating about space with no real goal. It would only take one more day for Peter’s project to be finished, one more day was all he needed, and distracting everyone with travelling would probably be a good way to get the time he needed. 

 

There was a general mumbled greeting between everyone as Peter came closer. Gamora, Drax, and Rocket seemed to be engaged in some sort of game of Go Fish. “We should do something,” Peter commented idly. “Stretch our legs, you guys look dead on your feet.” 

 

“I assure you, Friend Quill, we are very much alive and sitting,” was Drax’s response, though Rocket stood upon Peter’s comment. The cybernetic creature stretched, bones popping all the while. 

 

“Well, what are we waiting for then,” Rocket grouched, and Peter leaned over Ronan to set Autopilot Coordinates. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as they landed upon the planet, everyone split and went their own ways. Being stuck in a ship with so many people was trying at times. 

 

* * *

 

Peter finished his gift that night. Everyone was still out enjoying themselves, and Peter was too excited to sit still. He couldn’t wait for Ronan to see the gift he had made the tall kree. He also wanted Ronan to enjoy himself on the vacation as well. 

 

The ex-ravager exited the ship, trying to guess where Ronan would be in the city they had docked in. He hummed, jumping to the ground. 

 

“Peter,” a voice sounded from nearby. Peter turned to find Ronan standing near the ship. Peter couldn’t help but grin at the kree. Cheered, Peter held out his hands for Ronan to take. 

 

“Ronan,” he said in response, tugging the kree forward. “I have something for you.”

 

A surprised noise came from Ronan, and the terran felt a sense of accomplishment already. He pulled Ronan along to the room he had been working on his gift in. It was wrapped terribly, but it was hidden, so that was enough for him. 

 

The pair stood in the doorway for a moment, just living in the moment. “Well,” Peter prompted. “Open it.” 

 

Despite the shoddy wrapping, Ronan was careful, peeling the tape back and folding back the paper. Inside, the gift revealed itself. The crinkled paper revealed… 

 

A blaster? Not just any blaster though, Ronan noticed upon further inspection. It wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. “Do you like it?” Peter asked softly from Ronan’s side, only to be pulled forward into a kiss. Peter made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. 

 

“Amazing,” Ronan said, and Peter couldn’t tell if it was about him or the blaster. Ronan pressed his forehead to Peter’s for a moment. “I shall cherish it, just as I cherish you,” Ronan spoke softly. 

 

Not even the blacked of the black holes could absorb the brightness of Peter’s smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan had a blaster in the comics, I just wanted to add it here. What better than a gift from Peter? :'D


End file.
